


Curse of the Limited

by Camellianswer



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Battle, Gen, OC death, basically just a sneak peek, maverick, reploids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellianswer/pseuds/Camellianswer
Summary: Dr. Doppler's bizarre Replibrain creation known as the Limited has been unleashed on the world, and it's up to the Hunters to stop its spread.Basically a post-battle drabble (with angst?).
Kudos: 3





	Curse of the Limited

As the Maverick fell, a viscous fluid poured out of the damaged shell. Zero saw it and stiffened. “Everybody get back!” He roared. The Hunters dove out of the way as quickly as they could, but even as Zero spoke the liquid splashed onto the ground, scattering thick droplets far and wide.

They watched at a safe distance as the shell emptied and then crumpled into a small, fragile ball. X slowly straightened up, his buster still held at the ready. “It’s….is it dead?”

“I think so.” Zero replied. He turned halfway, about to start giving orders to close off the area, but a frightened voice cut him off.

“C…Captain Zero!” Radar stood frozen with terror. One of his arms, held far away from his body, was daubed with the thick Limited fluid.

X moved forward but Zero stopped him. “No! Everyone get away from him!” he ordered. Hunters drew back from Radar as if he carried a plague – which, in a way, he did. And he could only stand helplessly as the bio-virus burned through his armor and slowly took hold.

“We have to help him!” X grabbed at Zero’s shoulder. His comrade shook his head somberly.

“You don’t understand this virus…it’s already too late.” He configured his arm to the buster and raised it.

“What?! What are you going to do?” X gasped.

“Put him out of his misery.” Zero took careful aim at Radar, whose arm was already encased in Limited’s clear shell. “I am sorry about this,” he told Radar.

“Please, quickly…” Radar pleaded, his voice tight with pain. “Before I lose my mind..."

Zero nodded. “X, if you don’t want to see this part, I understand.” Then he fired.

X was unable to move. He hadn’t turned away or even shut his eyes. The fiery blast sliced through the air and through Radar’s chest, leaving a charred, gaping hole. Zero fired again, this time obliterating the Limited arm, and Radar spun with the impact and was knocked to the ground. His eyes slowly went blank. X saw the whole thing as if time had slowed, and he would never forget it.

He dully heard Zero start giving orders again. “Seal him off with the other Limited, but don’t get too close. Wire, start a report going on this immediately. X?” He jerked his head up and saw Zero looking at him. “No time to slack off now. I’m sending you with the 16 th unit to sweep the area again. If you find more Limited remains, send me the coordinates.”

“Y…yes sir.” He was about to leave when Zero stopped him again. “It was a mercy to kill him before the Limited took over,” he said softly. “So don’t let it get to you. We have work to do.”

X nodded numbly, and left to join his unit.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make a whole series out of this, mainly because it's the only time in canon that X actually goes Maverick. Eheheheheh EVIL
> 
> Anyways, we'll see how this goes. Thanks for reading!
> 
> (formatting STILL might be wonky)


End file.
